gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Items
Mystery Items are a class of unique items that are are used for many miscellaneous or often indeterminate features. They generally either function similar to Account Upgrades, giving users access to certain features of the site otherwise unavailable, or are seemingly "useless" items, having no apparent function. Mystery Items that appear useless typically are related to unreleased beta-functions of the site, and are often upgraded to have effects later on. In some instances, the items are in fact automatically changed into different items, once the site function they were designed for is released. Current Mystery Items Egg Hunt Pass Originally labeled an Account Upgrade, the Egg Hunt Pass was used to participate in the site's Easter Egg Hunt in April 2011. The item now serves no greater purpose, and upon completion of the event the item was moved from the Account Upgrade column of the Inventory to the Mystery column. If a user dismissed the Easter Egg Hunt tab from their Pokétch, the Egg Hunt Pass would disappear from their inventory. Users who never dismissed the tab before the site updated to the third version of GPX+ in 2012 (which did not include the Easter Egg Hunt tab) were left with the item permanently remaining in their inventory. Former Mystery Items Mystery Box The Mystery Boxes were a set of two items released around late September 2010. Eventually, they were turned into the Miscellaneous Items Sweet Honey and Sprite Changer. Additionally, Exploration Items will often appear as descriptionless Mystery Boxes when viewed on the Mobile Site. Mysterious Letter The Mysterious Letter previously had the function of allowing users to access GPX+'s in-development beta website for GPX+ Version 3. On July 18, 2012, the new site was opened to all users, leaving the Mysterious Letter without use. Since its original distribution, it has never been given out through any other means. However, users have reported seeing the Mysterious Letter in the Shop's Backroom, likely the result of a user who owned one getting banned. On April 5, 2015, it was decided by site staff that there were no plans to ever give the item a further use, and so it was removed from the site completely.Minor Updates Post on Easter and Mystery Items SlowpokeTail The SlowpokeTail was a Mystery item that was made available with the introduction of the third version of GPX+ in 2012. It's purpose has been described as just being "for bragging rights and to prove that user had a ton of points to spend".Forum Moderator Rhapsody comments on the Shady Salesman On January 1, 2013, the Achievement Slowpoke Tail Connoisseur was added, which requires the user to have five SlowpokeTails in their inventory. On October 30, 2014, a SlowpokeTail was given as a reward for completing the September 2014 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt, and was given the functionality to evolve the Pokémon Shellder into . Despite this upgrade, making the item more akin to an Evolution Item, it was still kept in the Mystery category until April 5, 2015, where it was changed into a Special Evolution Item. Arceus' Plates Arceus' 17 Plates were distributed as rewards for the March 2015 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. All users who hatched a Shiny Pokémon during the event received one of the plates randomly. Possessing a plate allows the user to embark on the Exploration, which rewards an Arceus Egg that hatches into an Arceus matching the plate type they received. The items were moved into their own category, Ancient Plates, on April 5, 2015. Notes Category:Items